


Past, present, future

by Bohemian (Linguam)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Episode: s03e15 To the Night Children, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Humor, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/pseuds/Bohemian
Summary: There was just this one little thing that needed to be cleared up before they left for the hospital.-Small continuation of the “jealousy scene.”





	Past, present, future

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed this scene (their facial expressions, I can't) but since jealousy is almost always about insecurity (definitely true in Magnus's case, I think), I wanted to touch on that, however briefly.
> 
> On that note: new word count, but for the shortest fanfic I've ever written! I'm insanely proud of that fact alone.

“I’ll be right there.”

Alec disconnects the call and stands, following as Magnus moves over to the large space in front of Alec’s desk. Before he can start making the portal, though, Alec grabs his arm.

“Hey.”

Magnus turns to him, eyebrows raised.

“You know you have no reason to be jealous, right?” Seeing Magnus flounder is such an unusual sight that Alec can’t help taking some amount of pleasure in it, but he never wants Magnus to feel insecure about their relationship, or about Alec’s feelings for him, so if this is something that is genuinely bothering him, then Alec wants to know.

Magnus’s fingers, poised mid-air, twitch.

“Alexander, I don’t think now is the time to—”

“You’re it for me, Magnus.” Alec cups his neck, lips quirking when Magnus’s eyes go a little wide. “Past, present, and future, it’s you. Every time. Okay?”

Magnus stares at him, soft disbelief and helpless affection vying for dominance in those ever-expressive browns. He shakes his head a little, returns Alec’s smile.

“Okay.”

Alec looks at him a beat longer before nodding.

“Okay. Good.” Then, despite his best efforts and intentions, he feels the smile from before pulling at his lips, and can’t help but add, “And, for the record, you’re cute when you’re jealous.”

Magnus scoffs, swatting at him. There is an adorable brush of color high on his cheeks.

“I told you, I don’t _get—_ ”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alec says, lacing their hands together with a smirk. “You keep telling yourself that.”

Magnus actually _pouts_ , and Alec is helpless to resist leaning in and kissing him, swallowing the disgruntled grumble.

They step through the portal seconds later, fingers still tangled together.

**Author's Note:**

> And then everything went to hell :')


End file.
